creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy
Hello. My name is Joseph Murray, and this is my tale. I’ve never been too confident or adventurous. At heart, I’m just an innocent kid... but I never acted that way. I always tried to play the bad boy and act cool and charismatic in public in a desperate attempt at popularity and acceptance. Hell, don’t we all? You're probably chuckling to yourself right now thinking of a lovable loser I remind you of... but I digress. It was a Tuesday night, and as usual, I had nothing better to do than to go to the nearest bar. None of my friends were interested in joining me. As they rightly pointed out they had work in the morning, as did I and no one goes out during the week. But I ignored their good advice anyway. I put on some cheap cologne and my good Levis and headed out. The bar was, not surprisingly, pretty empty. Just a couple of old men, nursing spirits and a small crowd of teenagers... and then there was Her. A beautiful looking girl with bright red hair and three tattoos. At least three I could see. I presumed there were others underneath what little clothes she was wearing. Dressed entirely in black, her tattoos displayed dragons and other such mythical creatures. Suffice it to say, she had the Rock Chick look nailed. She was dancing seductively near the jukebox. It was playing some groove metal song I didn’t quite recognize. I was surprised by how little attention anyone seemed to be paying to her. I had a few more drinks for courage and approached her expecting instant rejection with my false confident alter ego in toll. I asked her for her name and with a shy smile and sensual giggle, she responded, "Lucy". I told her mine and we began to chat. To be entirely honest I couldn’t believe my luck when I had been talking to her for a few minutes and she still seemed interested in me. Usually, girls rejected me within a minute or two of me introducing myself. This girl seemed to not only tolerate me but appeared to be flirting. Everything she said was in a tone of voice I can't quite describe. It's not an unusual tone of voice, just one that’s hard to put into words. It has a slight suggestively sexual tone to it. You have most likely heard it from a girl before. Most likely when they wanted you to buy them something. Like alcohol, or jewelry. I thought that was probably the case here. Either that or she was just teasing me. But then, to my surprise, she offered to buy me a drink. She turned to the barman and whispered something. To this day, I still don’t know what it was, but it sounded like it was in another language. One I didn’t recognize, somewhere between Hebrew and Arabic. She handed me a shot of clear liquid, I assumed it was vodka. I usually don’t drink spirits, but I wasn’t going to argue with her. I wasn’t going to blow my chance to score with a hot chick, so I drank it. It wasn’t vodka. It was too strong. Absinthe? No, stronger still. I don’t know what it was, but after two or three of them, I was feeling pretty drunk. I noticed Lucy hadn’t drunk any. I asked her why and as badly as I slurred my speech she understood me. She said she had an extreme tolerance for alcohol, she couldn’t get drunk. Then she asked me if I wanted to go for a ride. I said yes. We got outside, and she walked over to a rather expensive looking BMW and glanced around her suspiciously before entering. I didn’t question it at the time. The part of my brain that dealt with logic was muffled by alcohol and my overactive libido. We began to drive. I assumed we were going back to her place. I was about to pass out on the leather seats when I was thrust back into consciousness by a police siren. I looked around and noticed we were being followed by two squad cars. Over the intercom, I could vaguely make out them saying something about a stolen vehicle. I was still pretty drunk and only half-awake at this stage. "Lucy... is this car stolen?" I asked. She gave me that same smile and giggle as before then responded, "don’t worry about them." One of the police cars then swerved off road into a tree and began to catch fire as it faded out of sight. The other simply disappeared from sight altogether. I assumed it had taken a different route to intercept us up ahead... but it never did. As I put the police car out of my mind, I began to notice we were driving deeper into the heart of "the bad part of town", as my mother always calls it. It reminded me a little of "grove street". I used to love playing Grand Theft Auto, San Andreas as a kid. Those were good times. Of course, the drug dealers and various scum that populated this street weren’t quite as endearing as "Sweet" or "Big Smoke". Lucy finally stopped the car in a back alley, and told us we were "here". A rather stereotypical drug dealer was just finishing up with another "client". I was puzzled and surprised when the dealer turned to Lucy and bowed. That’s right, he bowed! He then proceeded to ask, "What will it be this time, Master?" I naively thought to myself, "Wow, drug dealers really are a lot nicer and more respectable than people give them credit for." Lucy said she wanted "a starter kit for the new recruit". I wondered what a starter kit was, and if I was the new recruit. The dealer handed Lucy a brick of heroin and then... vanished...? She walked over to me and asked me did I want to try it. I hesitated for a moment before I had to come clean. I told her I hadn’t done drugs before. I told her how I was uneasy in this neighborhood. I told her I was frankly creeped out by this whole evening. She told me if I took the drugs, she would have sex with me. I never thought I would have to think about an offer to have sex from an attractive girl, but this was no ordinary girl. In the end, my libido got the better of me, and I agreed. I won't bother trying to describe the sensation the heroin gave me. It's indescribable. If you've ever tried it, you'll know, of course. It seemed pretty great. However, my rational thought and motor skills were strongly affected. Much like being drunk. Very, very drunk. Lucy then walked over to a homeless man lying in the corner, quietly snoring. I hadn’t noticed him before. He seemed to just blend into the scenery. Somehow this made me smile but of course, I was drugged out of my mind. Which is why I didn’t really react to what happened next... Lucy whipped out a knife - out of thin air, it seemed. She certainly didn’t have anywhere to conceal it on her skimpy outfit. In one quick motion, she sliced the homeless man's throat. He didn’t move or scream. The kill was executed so flawlessly I doubt he ever knew what happened. He just fell asleep that day and never woke up. I know what you're probably thinking, "Why didn’t you scream and run for help?" or, "Why were you admiring this killer's handiwork?" Well, you have to understand, I was in a dreamlike state. Things didn’t really register. And as for running... my limbs felt like they were made out of lead. Not a helpless or unnatural feeling exactly. Just the sort of feeling you sometimes experience lying on your couch. A type of blissful comfort. She then proceeded to dip her finger in the man's wound and draw on the ground in blood. It started with a circle and spiraled into a series of complex and intricate shapes and designs. I was impressed not only by the complexity of what she had drawn but also by the fact that she seemed to do it with only one draw of blood. She danced in the circle. Speaking that same mysterious language. She then stopped and looked me in the eyes. She said: "It's time. Fuck me." I never thought I would refuse sex from a pretty girl like her, but I knew this wasn’t right. I simply said, "no", got up, and began to walk away. In a way, I’m glad I accepted the heroin. I’m sure without it, everything that happened to me would have terrified and traumatized me. I certainly wouldn’t have reacted so calmly. Even now, I’m not sure if it really even happened. Perhaps it was a dream? Before I left, I found myself stopping and turning. I had to ask. I had to know. I looked at Lucy, hesitated a second, and asked her, "Who are you?" She smiled... and giggled. That same smile and laughter as before. At last, she responded, "Silly boy. Don't you know? I already told you. My name is Lucy... It's short for Lucifer." Category:Demon/Devil Category:Dismemberment Category:Dreams/Sleep